


Nera's TFA Fix-it (not to be taken seriously)

by tarnera



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, crack not taken seriously at all, idk if i should even tag characters, if i could write this fic I so would, maybe? - Freeform, o well, only kind of it is, poor Ilum :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/pseuds/tarnera
Summary: Look I just came up with this at work and I had to write it down somewhere or it would escape and crawl into a sewer and nobody wants that.
Kudos: 3





	Nera's TFA Fix-it (not to be taken seriously)

My fix for The Force Awakens:

This is based entirely on my buddy hearing that John Boyega would consider returning if they actually used the storyline they originally had for him. I have no idea if this is true or not, but I’m running with this anyway.

So, to start with, since certain people are sadly no longer with us (rip, Carrie Fisher) and certain other people won’t come back at all and certainly not without her, this story must start much, much later. Say 130 years after the events of Episode VI, which frankly imo makes a lot more sense. It gives the New Republic actual time to establish itself, time to let people relax their guard and let the status quo sink in. Time for the damn population to regrow! After a long war and an Empire that was hell-bent on genociding whole populations of non-Humans, people need a damn break yeesh. Also now the First Order can claim it established itself one hundred years to the day of the Empire’s fall, which is kind of cool sounding and could be worked nicely into some kind of prophesy.

Anyway, so a brief note on the heroes of the OT before I go any further:  
-Han and Leia live out the rest of their lives helping to build up the New Republic. They have no biological children of their own, but adopt many kids and the vast majority of them take the name of their parents (Solo or Organa).  
-Lando also lives happily ever after and becomes rich and famous and always remains a very good friend.  
-Luke establishes his school; nothing bad happens. Students come and learn and become teachers themselves… and he leaves. Not for any bad reason, he’s just old and tired and he wants a break. He goes to Ahch-to to learn about the ancient Jedi, to reflect on his life, to just be one with the Force… and eventually, he is.  
-Chewie is still alive. A lot more silver is in his fur, but he’s still more than able to rip off the arms of anyone who annoys him.

The fix-it:  
First of all, we need a lot more establishing shots. Let us see this New Republic, gdi! Let us actually see the people, and maybe learning its kriffing name would be a good idea???? It’s not Coruscant, it’s some planet called Hosnian Prime. Did you know that? I didn’t know that and I’ve looked this up at least five times. My reaction to it being destroyed was basically ‘oh they destroyed the Republic? That’s sad, I didn’t even know it existed.’  
Also, let’s see some more of Finn’s time as a Storm Trooper. I would like to actually see him doing some Storm Trooper things, like carrying out orders that he considers awful or wrong and *are* awful and wrong, but he has to do them or… well, bad things.  
Obviously what they did the the village on Jakku was awful and wrong, but the way Finn was acting, there should have been several events shown to the audience to establish why this event was the 'final straw' of things that made Finn finally throw off his brainwashing and risk torment and death to break Poe out and run away from the Order.

On that note, please show us why he’s so scared of the First Order. I know the audience basically knows why he is scared of them, but I’d like to see it please. Kill someone in front of him for disobeying an order. Let us see the aftermath of someone getting reconditioned. Heck, let a Storm Trooper kill another one just to get a rank advancement or something similar. Show us why they’re something to be feared and why Finn personally is utterly terrified of getting caught by them.

A few other character changes: Poe has no dark backstory of being a spice runner, he’s just a kickass pilot who wanted to take the First Order down a peg or three. Rey is not the descendent of Palpatine, it doesn’t matter who her parents were. Kylo Ren/Ben Solo can absolutely be a descendent of the children of Leia and Han, but he thinks he’s descended from Darth Vader by blood and when he finds out he’s not it kind of shatters his worldview (This is mostly just self-indulgence by me, wanting to completely destroy Star Wars’ blood=family=legacy=power *thing*)

Optional but it would be neat: Kix is still alive since he’s been in the stasis pod this whole time, and Finn is the descendent of a clone. Now Finn has someone to talk to about the whole ‘raised as a child soldier’ thing, and Kix has the legacy of his brothers to look after. Also Kix can clear the clones’ name as a whole, explain about the chip, and set history straight if this does happen.

Everyone still wants to get to Luke Skywalker’s last known location. The Rebels think he might have some kind of intelligence that would give them a leg up taking down Starkiller Base; maybe a small group of Jedi from his school are looking for anything he might have left behind, seeking guidance from their school’s founder; Finn and Rey are eventually pointed in that direction by Maz when they find her; Kylo Ren thinks Luke Skywalker is Darth Vader and really wants to read his diary.

So events play out more or less the same, but now we have emotional impact when the New Republic is destroyed. Maybe they can even show a statue of Leia being blown up or something, that would be so painful lmao… and also Finn should get a lot more time showing how much of a badass he was supposed to be. Show him carving his way through Storm Troopers, either with the lightsaber or a blaster. Show how much better he is than the usual grunts, gdi. That would also be good character development, as he goes from ‘running scared’ to ‘wait I’m actually better than them, huh’. The Millennium Falcon can still be around and they can still steal it and Chewie can still find them, and there can be some other adventure instead of the Rathtors because Chewie wouldn’t be that dumb lmao. (I love Han but wtf man…)

Rey can still get kidnapped, they still acquire the lightsaber, they still go to Starkiller Base. I’m not sure what should happen to get Kylo Ren to fight them, but then this: Finn was fighting Ren, but then a fissure in the ground opens up at his feet. He falls, dropping the ‘saber so Rey can pick it up and continue the fight, and Finn lands somewhere below in a cavern, somehow only slightly bruised. And… well… Starkiller Base is canonically Ilum. Which sucks mightily. But the planet also can sense that it won’t last much longer, so it seizes this one chance… when Finn lands, he instinctively grabs for a handhold, and gets a handful (or two!) of loose pebbles. He absently doesn’t let go of them, and the way out is clear and easy. Almost like he’s being guided or even pushed in the right direction…

He escapes with the last kyber crystals Ilum will ever produce, and when Rey goes to Ahch-to to learn what became of Luke, he can go with her.

R2-D2 is still around of course.

MAKE FINN A JEDI YOU COWARDS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is subject to be fiddled with, heavily edited, or randomly changed at my discretion. Any ideas you see here that you like are free for the taking, I don't mind.
> 
> I'll definitely clean this up a little later so it's less. Uh. Rambly and the style is more uniform.


End file.
